


Be the Man Who Wakes Up Next to You

by aphamericanhero



Series: usukgetaway 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Song is 500 miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Alfred and Arthur take a road trip





	Be the Man Who Wakes Up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: road trip

If there was one thing they both liked, it was road trips. 

Yes, Arthur got grumpy from being cooped up too long and Alfred got restless, but all-in-all they both enjoyed the drive. 

Of course, with each trip came the essentials: food, water, pillows and various sleeping gear, coffee, tea, travel mugs, and plenty of other miscellaneous items to maximize comfort and efficiently. 

However, there was one essential item that always was a topic of disagreement: music. 

They both loved listening to tunes on long drives, but their tastes were so different that someone was always unhappy. While there were some songs that they both liked, more often than not someone had to give in to the others wishes. A compromise had been made, however, in the form of one hour turns. 

This time around, Alfred had chosen quite the ambitious trip. 

“Remind me again why you want to drive across the United States?” Arthur asked while they were packing. 

“Because we drove from the top of the Britain to the bottom, so it’s only fair. Plus it ain’t called “America the Beautiful” for nothing.” 

“May I remind you that U.S. is almost 40 times bigger than the U.K.” 

“Stop being so dramatic. It’s a vacation. You’ll love it. 

Arthur grumbled but there they were, bright and early, starting their drive from New York to California. 

“Let’s start with an old favorite, shall we?” Alfred started playing the song, looking at Arthur mischievously. 

_“When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

Alfred was tapping to the beat, smiling. “Oh come on Art, you and I both know you can’t resist this song.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes but started to drum his fingers. Alfred was right. This was a song that both of them enjoyed, and it always put him in a good mood. He couldn’t help the smile from gracing his face as he listened, and sure enough, but the third time around….. 

_“And I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more…_

Both of them were singing at the top of their lungs, grinning like idiots. 

The time passed, and they didn’t even notice until their first stop in Nashville. 

“Tell me why we stopped in Redneck-city?” Arthur sighed. To say he didn’t like the countryside was an understatement. 

Alfred laughed, slinging an arm around Arthur and kissing the side of his head. “I know you don’t like the countryside, but trust me Artie! It’s a lot of fun.” 

The Brit rolled his eyes, but by the end of the night (with a few drinks) he was dancing and having fun with the rest of them. 

Eventually they (meaning Alfred dragging Arthur’s drunk ass) returned to the car, Alfred bringing out the camping material. 

Arthur was in sleepy drunk mode already, and Alfred tucked him in without complaint. Everyday that they were together was a blessing, and even on nights like this, Alfred enjoyed every moment. 

Alfred kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and drifted off, ready to get a good night’s sleep for tomorrow. 

Arthur was cranky with a hangover, and the American handed him a smoothie. “Rise and shine sunshine! Did you have fun last night?” 

“Obviously or I wouldn’t have such a bloody headache.” 

“Well, up, up, up! We’re headed to the Grand Canyon! It’s a long drive. Probably going to take us a day or two. 

The Brit sighed but packed up their things, loading it in the car. 

Once they had gotten in the car, soft piano music playing, Alfred glanced over and said “Do you know what I like about road trips? Being with you, having fun, and seeing the scenery. Your expressions are breathtaking. They make me fall in love with you all over again.” 

Arthur blushed and sank down in his chair. “Idiot.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on Alfred’s cheek. “They’re one of my favorite things to do with you too.” 

The two smiled at each other, chattering as they drove, occasionally arguing over little things here and there. 

They finally arrived at the Grand Canyon, Arthur in awe at the scenery and Alfred snapping pictures. 

“Beautiful, ain’t she?” Alfred said, wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist. 

Arthur nodded in agreement. “To think that it took millions of years to form such a beaut.” 

“Nature is truly amazing, isn’t it?” 

Alfred asked someone to take their picture before they sat down and ate at a nearby restaurant with a view of the Canyon. They hung around town before heading back to the car, lying down and looking at the stars. 

Alfred broke the silence. “It’s amazing, all those stars, all the matter and dust and planets, yet somehow we’re here, under this beautiful night sky, and somehow on this wide Earth, we found each other. Makes you think doesn’t it? Alfred turned and grinned at the Brit beside him. “I thank my lucky stars for you every day. 

Arthur slid over and leaned on Alfred, interlacing their fingers. “I guess you can say it’s fate. I’m glad I met you Alfred.” 

Alfred gave Arthur’s hand a loving squeeze. “Me too.” 

The drive the next day was peaceful, and both felt relief when finally pulled into their hotel. They unloaded, ate, and hung out in the lobby before finally heading to their room. 

Alfred jumped on the bed, stretching. “It’s nice to sleep on a real mattress!” 

“It’s nice to finally be out of that car.” 

“Yeah, we’ll stay here for a few days before heading back. And I have a different route in mind too.” Alfred winked, then grabbed Arthur’s hand. “But you know, it really has be fun traveling with you.” 

The Brit smiled. “It has been quite the adventure.” 

Alfred drew Arthur close. “You’re what makes it worthwhile.” 

“Mmm,” Arthur mumbled, curling up into Alfred and drifting asleep. 

The American kissed Arthur’s forehead, falling asleep with a smile on his face. 

_“I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.”_


End file.
